


Asphodel and Wormwood

by ANonsense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Poetry, Rhyming, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: Severus thought of the day he met Lily...





	Asphodel and Wormwood

Severus thought of the day he met Lily.

The weather was Autumn and frostily chilly

The streets all a-crunch with the russetted leaves

A little boy's jacket rolled up at the sleeves

.

A pair of brown boots, second-hand, triple laced,

Already-numb cheeks, bitten nose, winter-faced,

The sound of a milk crate dragged up for a stool.

A bobble-hat head peering over a wall.

.

A freckly grin; missing teeth on display.

Claret whipped in the wind (it was gusty that day).

A bubbly laugh and an over-wall shout.

A little boy frown and a little boy pout.

.

"Ok," little boy said, to little girl's glee,

"If you're coming to school then, I guess follow me."

Two mirroring gates; one walk and one skip.

A day in the leaves and a truancy slip.

.

Twelve years full of summers; an Autumn, a train,

Four bullies, a marriage, a death and then pain.

The weight of nostalgia,

"I'm sorry!"

Pause.

"No."

A war and a Potter.

A school and a doe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so sickly. [Wordly voice] I tried, but I was younger then...!


End file.
